


Hoahanau

by Molly_Malone



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Malone/pseuds/Molly_Malone
Summary: («Hoahanau» означает «кузен», хотя в этом фике они не кузены.)Коно не может вспомнить, кто первым использовал это слово.





	Hoahanau

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hoahanau](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151990) by [queenklu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenklu/pseuds/queenklu). 



> Примечания автора:  
> Множество гавайских фраз повторяются или объясняются на английском, но если нужно, смотрите здесь:  
> kolohe — беда  
> okole lolo — сумасшедшая задница (на гавайском трудно ругаться, да и ей всего 12 лет)  
> Uoki — остановись, стой  
> tita — очень крутая женщина, готовая драться  
> An den – Что случилось?  
> da kine – лучший  
> Kala mai ia'u – Мне очень жаль  
> Nau wale no – только для тебя  
> Заранее извиняюсь за ошибки. Мне очень, очень жаль.

\- Спасибо, тётушка, - она быстро кивает головой и выпускает свидетельницу из объятий.

Дэнни моментально подходит ближе, Чин уже идёт по правую руку от неё.

\- Ты не можешь быть в родстве со всеми на этом острове, - произносит он тем самым, слегка запинающимся тоном, которым он говорит со Стивом, сотворившим что-то особенно гавайское. - Это физически не возможно!

\- Она не в родстве, бро, - Чин успевает ответить вперед неё.

\- «Тётушка» - это уважительное обращение, - поясняет Коно, - примерно так же, как вы используете «сэр» или «мисс».

\- Просто это слишком странно, - качает головой Дэнни. - Ни одна из моих тёток не внушила уважения к себе кроме того, насколько они были чокнутыми. Стой, - он останавливается и Коно вздохнув, внутренне подбирается, одновременно с Чином поворачиваясь к нему. - А вы двое…?

\- Мы — семья, - говорит Чин, в его голосе прорезаются опасные интонации, и, судя по изогнутой брови, Дэнни замечает это. А если он не замечает, или старается не замечать, всё же это довольно размытый ответ, Коно не собирается бросать его на съедение акулам.

~*~

Коно не может вспомнить, кто использовал это слово первым. Возможно, кто-то из их родителей. Её мать и мать Чина выросли на одной улице, ходили в одну школу, влюбились в своих школьных ухажеров и создали семьи примерно в один и тот же год. Все считали, что Чин и Малеко, старший брат Коно, на пару разнесут весь остров, _kolohe_ , бедовые пацаны с самого рождения. От Коно никто ничего такого не ожидал.

У Коно есть копии их самых компрометирующих детских фотографий. Она прячет их в нижнем ящике своего стола, а одну — в кошельке. Как она себе объясняет — для целей шантажа. Она не особо сильна в отрицании очевидного, но там, где дело касается Чина, всё ускользает из-под контроля.

Она помнит день, когда сделали фото из её кошелька. Чин всё ещё почти ребёнок, детская припухлость смягчает острые черты его лица, но ей он казался таким большим, на шесть лет старше неё, и таким умным. Сама она, шестилетняя пышечка в купальнике с цветами гибискуса, сидела на корточках перед выброшенной на берег морской звездой и легонько тыкала в неё пальцем. Чин встал рядом с ней на колени для фото и улыбался во весь рот, подталкивая её плечом, когда делали снимок. Но в тот самый момент, когда сработала вспышка, она сильно толкнула его и опрокинула в прибойную волну, а сама ухватила морскую звезду и сорвалась прочь, крича от радости, пока Чин отплёвывался от солёной воды и гнался за ней по пляжу.

Она помнила, как верещала «кузен, кузен, кузен, _стой_ » и он действительно замер на месте, словно в игре. А когда она еще раз трижды повторила слово, он опять бросился за ней. И так снова и снова, она то подпускала его поближе, то тянула третье слово так долго, что уже можно было сбиться со счета, всё, чтобы было веселей. В конце концов они оба измазались в песке с ног до головы, а про морскую звезду совсем позабыли.

Так что, она всё же знала, кто же сказал это первым.

~*~

К двенадцати годам Чин был неотъемлемой частью её жизни, как рука или нога или маска для ныряния, что-то жизненно необходимое для выживания в воде. Малеко никогда не было рядом, он вечно пропадал со своими друзьями. У него не было времени на Коно, да она и не скучала по тому, чего никогда и не было. Тем более, когда рядом Чин.

Она один раз попробовала назвать его братом, но он лишь искоса взглянул на неё и больше она и не пыталась. На Гавайях каждый был друг другу братом. Чин был ближе, сродни семье.  
И проще было говорить «кузен», чем «сын лучшей подруги моей мамы», так было проще объяснить обеспокоенным взрослым, почему она проводит время с мальчиком значительно старше себя. К кузенам все относились спокойно. В качестве кузена Чин был практически невидимым рядом с ней, как он, собственно, и хотел.

Но.

Однажды Чин забирал её после школы, до начала его учёбы в университете оставалось всего несколько дней, и вместе с ним была девушка — Салли МакНил, хаоле, только недавно с материка.

\- Ой, она такая милая! - проворковала Салли, как только Коно подошла ближе.

По крайней мере, Чин явно смутился. Коно никак не могла поверить, что людям трудно понять, что у её кузена на уме, но она слышала, как его мимику называли невыразительной, слишком часто, чтобы просто списать это на тупость таких людей. (Хотя она всё равно считала их тупыми, но это уже в дополнение ко всему прочему.)

\- Как дела, _okole lolo_ , - сказала Коно. - Ты это песком лицо растёрла или всегда так выглядишь?

\- _Uoki_ , - нахмурился Чин, - веди себя прилично, она только приехала.

\- Может волной протащило, - пробурчала Коно и постаралась не подать виду, насколько ей понравилось, как Чин взъерошил ей волосы.

\- Да, ты большая _tita_ , Коно. Хочешь мороженого?

Нет, холодными сладкими вкусняшками её не купить. Разве только от Камеконы. Он разрешал ей добавлять сироп шести разных вкусов, потому что она — его семья (настоящая семья, а не как Чин), и брал с неё только полцены, а с Чина и этой хаоле, которая всё хихикала и висла на руке Чина, — полную цену.

Камекона едва взглянул на лицо Коно и сразу добавил седьмой вкус, причем бесплатно.

\- Здесь всегда так солнечно? - Салли присела и обмахиваясь сняла еще один слой одежды, оставшись в одной ярко-розовой маечке. Коно взглянула на её бледную кожу с уже проступающей краснотой и спрятала за мороженым коварную ухмылку.

\- Коно, - почти резко произнес Чин, её голова виновато вскинулась, но он просто стёр у неё с кончика носа капельку вишнёвого сиропа и сказал, - мне можно заводить друзей своего возраста.

И это всё? Коно и Чин — просто друзья? Это было так неправильно, что она поёжилась под удивлённым взглядом Салли, когда Чин сел на корточки, чтобы быть на одном уровне с Коно, сидевшей на скамейке. У неё были друзья, только они либо отдалялись, либо становились неинтересными, а если вдруг Чин потеряет к ней интерес, то она не знает, что тогда и делать.

\- Ты можешь вести себя прилично, пока я схожу и куплю Салли крем от загара? - шутливо подразнил он.

\- Ой, правда, это совсем не нужно, - начала было Салли, но запнулась и смолкла, когда Чин улыбнулся ей, в детстве он научился прятать за сдержанной улыбкой щель между передними зубами, и с тех пор улыбался только так.

\- Да, хорошо, - проворчала Коно.

Чин кивнул ей, они стукнули кулаками и он ушёл. 

\- Твой кузен очень… милый, - неловко сказала Салли, Коно сразу узнала этот тон: так взрослые разговаривают с детьми, а она это просто не выносит.

Она подтолкнула своё мороженое к Салли, выбралась из-за скамейки и попросила:

\- Пригляди за мороженым, - и затем добавила, - можешь попробовать то, что с виноградным вкусом, если хочешь, - раз уж Чин сказал ей вести себя прилично, и потом сорвалась с места. 

Коно нашла его дальше по улице у лотка, где один из многочисленных братьев Камеконы отдавал ему белую бутылочку с солнцезащитным кремом с солцезащитным фактором 50, а Чин убирал в карман сдачу. Коно еле сдержалась, чтобы не сбить его с разбега, будто ей снова шесть лет. Он встретил её взгляд с удивлением, теплом и целой радугой эмоций.

- _An den_ , Коно, что случилось? - спросил он, когда Коно резко затормозила около него, чуть не порвав свои шлепанцы.

\- Мы же не просто друзья? - выпалила она, но поднять голову и посмотреть ему в глаза духу не хватало. - Мы… мы же семья?

\- Ох, Коно! Мы с тобой — _da kine ohana_ , самая лучшая, - неторопливо сказал Чин, одной рукой обнимая её за плечи.

Четыре года спустя, после окончания колледжа, он поступил в полицейскую академию, но только после её официального разрешения (пусть даже это и было простой формальностью). Она взяла с него обещание навещать её каждые выходные, а иногда она тайком приносила ему пакет маласадас, в те дни, когда у него было выше крыши скучной бумажной работы. Салли выпала из его жизни и Чин похоже даже не скучал по ней. Когда он встретил Малию, Коно не придала этому большого значения.

А потом они обручились.

~*~

Коно на дух не выносила Малию и это чувство было взаимным с того момента, как они друг на друга посмотрели. Малия была из старого рода настоящих гавайцев, не как раскосые потомки туристов времен второй мировой, вроде предков Чина и Коно. Она и на Чина не должна была обратить внимания, а на Коно и тем более.

Впрочем, неважно. У Коно был чемпионат на носу, всё свободное время уходило на сёрфинг, качалку, и тренировки, тренировки и снова тренировки, так, что она чувствовала себя неуверенно без доски под ногами.

Это была шальная волна, все так говорили. Даже тренер сказал, что не ожидал этой волны. На его морщинистом лице появились слезы, когда он сидел у её кровати в больнице и объяснял ей диагноз врачей в плане её уже несуществующей спортивной карьеры. Эта волна смяла её, как салфетку, скрутила её ногу, не обращая внимания на мышцы, сухожилия и кости.  
Когда тренер сказал ей, что она выбыла из игры, Коно отключилась. Она совсем не гордится этим, но так уж вышло, и это лучше, чем если бы она орала до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь не заткнул её подушкой.

Когда она снова очнулась, вынырнув из тьмы словно и не покидала вод океана, Чин уже был рядом. И она улыбнулась раньше, чем смогла вспомнить, почему не стоит этого делать.

\- Эй, - её пальцы слабо тянулись к нему сквозь муть обезболивающих, а язык заплетался, - как дела, _hoa_?

Она так сократила « _hoahanau_ »- «кузен» и то, только потому, что лица толком не чувствовала. Чуть позже до неё дошло, что само слово « _hoa_ » означает «партнёр», это было даже лучше.

\- _Hoa_ , - снова промурлыкала она, Чин Хо взял её ладонь в свои руки.

\- _Hoahanau_ , - поправил он её, в его голосе чувствовалось что-то мягкое и сломленное, хотя он и старался улыбаться. - Ты собираешься носить значок и стать моим партнёром?

\- Может быть, - она кокетливо улыбнулась.

\- Ох, Коно, - вздохнул он, склонив голову к её ободранным о риф костяшкам. - _Kala mai ia'u._

\- За что мне тебя прощать? - она хотела погладить его волосы, но вторая рука была занята капельницей. Но желание не пропало. Её распирал странный смех: - Ты что, теперь контролируешь волны, бро?

\- Если бы так, я никогда не допустил бы, чтоб ты пострадала, - он тараторил так быстро, а в её голове был полный бардак. Она прижала большой палец к его, подушечка к подушечке, и тихонько толкала его, пока он не поднял на неё глаза.

Правда, она не могла припомнить, что хотела сказать, впереди маячили тяжёлые времена, но сейчас, когда она смотрит на Чина, единственное, что она может, - это улыбнуться ему, и это не так уже плохо.

~*~

Родители Коно перебрались на Оаху несколько лет назад. Как говорят, из-за того, что её отцу надо было контролировать процесс стройки на новом месте. И это удачно совпало с тем временем, когда жизнь Чина пошла под откос. Мама Коно осталась бы рядом с семьёй, даже если связь с ними не шла им на пользу, но отцу надо было вести свой бизнес, да и жизнь на Гавайях недёшева.  
Коно уже год проучилась в академии, когда всё пошло наперекосяк, иначе её возможно даже и не зачислили бы. По сути, если бы они были кровной роднёй, ей вряд ли выдали бы диплом. Впервые она что-то услышала, когда ей устроил выволочку научный руководитель. И до неё далеко не сразу дошло, насколько это было важно, что научрук успел раньше, чем до неё дошли слухи. Чин всегда держал язык за зубами, особенно когда дело касалось его личных проблем. Если бы он попросил о помощи, его карьеру можно было бы спасти. 

Но спасти помолвку вряд ли бы удалось.

Она узнала, что Чин больше не служит в полиции, не от самого Чина, а он своего босса. Чин же не отвечал на её звонки, а до этого почти две недели избегал её. Так что Коно схватила бутылку текилы и ближайший ящик выпивки с витрины «Kona Brewing Company» и сама поехала к нему домой. Хоть его и напрягал тот факт, что она уже пару лет как вошла в возраст легального употребления алкоголя, сейчас Коно завалит его на диван и вольёт в глотку всю эту выпивку, пока он не начнёт с ней разговаривать.

Малия как раз выходила из дома, одетая с иголочки, причёска — волосок к волоску, а за её десятисантиметровыми шпильками катился чемодан. Малия сжимала в своих убийственно розовых ногтях зажигалку и прикуривала сигарету, Коно чуть не съездила ей в лицо.

Чуть, потому что Чин разгадал её намерение, а не потому что ей хватило самоконтроля, чтобы сдержаться.

Он обхватил Коно руками и удержал на месте. Бутылка текилы грохнулась о тротуар, когда она выпустила её, пытаясь замахнуться левой. Коно кажется что-то кричала, вроде «какого чёрта ты творишь?», потому что глаза под идеально выщипанными бровями Малии были как два блюдца. Потом было «пусти, пусти меня, дай я ей врежу», потому что Чина отстранили от любимой работы, а женщина, с которой он хотел создать семью, его бросила. И ей просто необходимо было кому-нибудь врезать.

\- Уйди, просто уйди, - прошептал Чин практически в ухо Коно, но до них обеих не сразу дошло, что обращался он к Малие.

Она выбросила сигарету, смятую от того, что слишком сильно сжала её губами, и бросила нетвёрдым от испуга голосом:

\- Можешь забирать его себе, - и поцокала каблуками к поджидавшему её такси.

Коно так и не знает, почему она расплакалась, может, потому что хоть кто-то должен был, раз уж Чин не собирался. Ей было больно от того, насколько упорно он отказывался горевать, а глубоко внутри, так что никто, кроме Коно, не мог увидеть, его просто трясло от горя.

Она развернулась в его объятиях и обхватила его затылок и шею.

\- Прости, прости меня. Я не знаю, что делать, но я что угодно сделаю, - пробормотала она, и ещё несла какую-то бессмыслицу, пока Коно не уронила голову ему на грудь. Он принял это без единого слова, без единого знака, и впервые Коно прочувствовала, что имели ввиду люди, заявлявшие, что Чина невозможно понять.

Потом он снял её руки с себя, прикосновения к её запястьям было таким легким, словно волны отлива. 

\- Такая жестокая _tita_ , - сказал он, и в голосе слабо, но ощущалось, то особое сияние, которое появлялось только когда Чин разговаривал с ней, и еще усталая улыбка.

Коно не стала говорить, что иногда ей хотелось быть жестокой за них обоих, раз уж Чин настолько успешно производит впечатление мягкого и воспитанного человека, совершенно не способного размазать врага одним пальцем. Он всегда такой выдержанный и спокойный. Раньше она его дразнила «Вулканом». Он вполне может сам о себе позаботиться, просто на этот раз его усилий не хватило.

Иногда Коно ненавидела Малию настолько сильно ,что дышать было больно. Ей даже интересно, это ли чувствует каждый день Дэнни. Но Дэнни — с материка, а люди с материка могут позволить себе так злиться. Коно же знает, что надо дать океану смыть с себя всё это. Но волны не всесильны, и когда Малия бросила Чина, Коно не смогла задавить в себе обиду.

Не то чтобы она так сильно хотела, чтобы Малия осталась, но ради всего святого, она же сказала «да», она сказала «да» _Чину_ , и уже одно это делало её _семьёй_ , неважно, подписаны бумаги или нет. Малия отвернулась от своей семьи. Если бы она упала в вулкан, богиня Пеле выплюнула её обратно, хотя и вряд ли живой.

Коно начала заниматься кикбоксингом и ещё парой видов боевых искусств, чтобы сбросить агрессию. Вроде бы это сработало. Теперь, когда она сильно злится, она знает, как именно бить, чтобы не попадаться.

~*~

Коно бесит её квартира, но это чувство, смешанное с любовью. Она готова поставить полугодовой заработок, что Дэнни испытывает к своей квартире сходные чувства, а, возможно, до определенной степени и к дому Стива. Сейчас, когда она работает в «Пять-О», она вполне может позволить себе что-то получше. Но она привыкла проводить много времени у Чина дома, когда у неё дома становится слишком уж скучно, и если она переберётся в более приличное место, то она уже не сможет … воспользоваться этим предлогом.

Потому что в компании Чина ей лучше, чем со всеми остальными. Потому что иногда ей хочется побыть рядом с парнем и не думать о том, находит ли он её очаровательной или привлекательной или достаточно женственной. Чин — тот парень, который будет смотреть вместе с ней ужасные боевички и не станет жаловаться, он деликатно исправит её безнадёжную выпечку и не станет раздувать из этого скандал, он будет сидеть рядом и с ним одинаково приятно и молчать, и говорить. А вот если она переедет...

Так что она полностью на стороне Дэнни в этом споре о плохом жилье, даже (наверное, тем более) с тех самых пор, как она заподозрила, что Стив тайком переселяет Дэнни к себе посредством незаметных уловок и мелкого воровства, и однажды Дэнни проснётся и обнаружит, что все его нераспакованные коробки магическим образом мигрировали в гараж Стива, а половина его рубашек (но при этом ни одного галстука) обосновалась у Стива в шкафу. И Дэнни будет действительно удивлён, что самое печальное.

\- Половина твоих вещей у меня дома, - замечает Чин, когда она поднимает эту тему за ужином. Чин готовит что-то совершенно потрясающее. Коно надеется, что это тунец. Пахнет оно как тунец.

\- Потому что твой дом ближе к пляжу? И к работе. А я много занимаюсь сёрфингом. Ой! - она притворно ойкает, когда он шлёпает её по рукам, чтобы она не стащила кусочек непонятно чего из  
белой миски. Коно очень сложно определить, что это за еда, пока она не увидит это на тарелке.

Чин ухмыляется и продолжает помешивать то, что тушится на плите.

\- Может, это ты тайком перебралась к ничего не подозревающему человеку?

\- Ага, словно с тобой пройдёт этот номер, - фыркает она в ответ.

\- А может быть, я тайком переселял тебя к себе. Так скрытно, - он ударяет лопаточкой по воздуху перед ней, - что я даже смог внушить тебе, что это твоя собственная подсознательная идея.

\- Нет, - говорит она чуть помедлив, - думаю, я бы такое заметила.

\- Это ты думаешь, что заметила бы. А может, я настолько крутой ниндзя?

У Коно улыбка широкая, как никогда, и у Чина, опёршегося спиной о раковину, такая же. Она уже и не помнит, когда последний раз видела своего кузена таким хитрым и довольным одновременно. Ей всё же удаётся макнуть палец в белую миску, пока он отвернулся:

\- Знаешь, я думаю, детектив Уильямс хорошо на тебя влияет.

Цвет у стряпни Чина как у цветка плюмерии, вкус — маслянистый, сливочный, насыщенно солёно-сладкий. Она невольно урчит от удовольствия, но и правда, сдержаться совершенно невозможно.

\- Так вкусно, - произносит она и на мгновение на его лице проступает удивлённый вид.

Но тут же пропадает, его глаза слишком хорошо умеют хранить секреты, Чин уже отводит взгляд обратно к плите. Коно почти уверена, Чин хочет, чтобы это ощущение пропало, словно ненадёжная волна, которую они оседлали, и вместо этого они остались высоко на сухом берегу.

\- Это не из-за Дэнни, - произносит он, снова склонив голову и запустив пальцы в волосы на затылке, потом он осторожно опускает руки вниз. - Это всё ты, Коно. Ты должна знать, что это всё только из-за тебя...

У неё внутри всё обрывается, как тогда, когда Стив упоминает вертолётные площадки.

\- Что ты…, - она сжимает пальцы, разрываясь между желанием погладить Чина и сжать кулак покрепче. - Чин, это ты привёл меня в подразделение 5-О. Ты вытащил меня, когда моя карьера в сёрфинге накрылась, благодаря твоей рекомендации меня взяли в Академию, ты … ты бьёшься за меня сильней всех остальных. Так что не надо говорить, что это я делаю тебе одолжение. Ты сам добился всего, я лишь прицепилась попутно, как оно обычно и бывало.

Она пожимает плечами, но улыбка у неё точно не грустная. Пока она нужна Чину, всё будет хорошо, точно.

Чин хочет что-то сказать, но из открытого рта не исходит ни звука, он отворачивается к плите и откашливается. В тишине стало понятно, здесь и сейчас изменилось что-то очень важное, и даже если ни один из них не скажет ни слова, всё уже никогда не будет по-прежнему. Может, ей стоило бы испугаться. Может, её сердце и не должно так колотиться от адреналина, скопившегося за время долгих засад и терпеливой слежки за подозреваемыми.

\- Иди накрой стол, - говорит ей Чин, он улыбается, но глаза заняты делом. - И постарайся не нахвататься кусков на пробу, до того, как всё будет на тарелке.

Она медлит, перекатывается с пятки на носок, и явно не собирается никуда идти.

\- Можно я попробую?

\- Коно, я же сказал, еду нельзя...

Она целует его, кончики её пальцев проходятся по кромке уха, по краю челюсти, скользят к шее, его губы приоткрываются рваным вздохом. Она отступает чуть назад, его руки запоздало оказываются у неё на бёдрах, прикосновения такие лёгкие, что едва ощущаются.

Коно обожает его глаза, с их потрясающим кошачьим разрезом, но сейчас они ничего не говорят ей. Всё вышло из-под контроля, должно быть, у неё голова кружится. Может она напортачила. Может она очень серьёзно напортачила.

Чин медленно отводит её прядь волос с лица и заправляет за ухо, и это должно ощущаться по-родственному, он уже тысячу раз так делал, словно говорил ей, что она всегда будет той маленькой девочкой с пляжа, слишком близкой, чтобы звать семьёй, и всё же недостаточно близкой. 

Должно ощущаться, но… Его пальцы скользят под её подбородок, вниз по шее, и её пробивает дрожь как от холодного зимнего ветра, их пальцы сплетаются. Его глаза сияют, когда она берёт его за руку, словно он не знает, что делать, как получить, то, что хочет.

- _Nau wale no_ , Чин, - она проводит большим пальцем над его невероятной формы глазом, - только для тебя.

Он утыкается лицом в её ладонь и выдыхает:

\- Коно, это очень… ты должна быть полностью уверена, _hoa_.

\- Я уверена, - отвечает она радостным спокойным голосом, - моей уверенности на двоих хватит.

Последние остатки его маски пропадают:

\- Коно...

И она снова целует его. И ещё, ещё, пока он не раскрывается и они теряются где чьи губы, языки и зубы. И опять его руки ловят её бёдра, тянут ближе, так, чтобы она почувствовала, как сильно он её хочет, и ещё, и ещё, пока еда на плите не остынет, пока солнце не опустится за горизонт, пока её майка не исчезнет и он будет ласкать её грудь сквозь лифчик, в то время, как она раскинется перед ним на кровати, пока она не ухватит обеими руками его поджарую задницу и не притянет к себе, едва дав возможность раскатать кондом, прежде, чем она опрокинет его на кровать и заберётся наверх, пока он не окажется в ней, боже, так много, так влажно, так глубоко, так… Его ловкие пальцы с мозолями от оружия находят её клитор и всё, её нет, она словно волна, разбивающаяся о прибрежные рифы, распадается на части над ним, вокруг него, вцепившись в его руки, запрокинув голову, из её горла рвутся громкие довольные стоны. Чин под ней почти сразу же кончает с хриплым стоном, толкнувшись ей в бёдра, и потом притягивает её вниз, чтобы поцеловать. Её волосы скрывают их словно занавес, а свою улыбку она прячет за поцелуями, пока он тоже не улыбается, так, что сияют и его глаза, и весь он окутывает их своим сиянием.

Он фыркает, когда она потягивается прямо на нём и беззастенчиво ёрзает:

\- Как так получилось, что у тебя везде острые локти, hoa?

Она специально толкает его локтем под рёбра, а потом целует больное место, чтобы он понял, как ей нравится такое обращение.

\- Ммммм…. Гораздо интереснее..., - ещё поцелуй, выше, ближе к его соску, Чин резко втягивает воздух и не пытается это скрывать. - Как получилось так, что мы сошлись, - она с любопытством лижет его и не может удержаться от смеха, когда он рычит и сбрасывает её с себя сразу же устраиваясь сверху, опираясь на локти, - раньше Стива и Дэнни, - она заканчивает фразу, хихикая от его легких поцелуев в шею.

\- Я не…, - вздыхает Чин, - да как ты можешь об этом думать? Дэнни и Стив не чувствуют друг к другу романтического интереса.

\- Ага, - фыркает она, обнимая его за плечи, - а мы с тобой - кровные родственники.

Она замирает и строит специально приготовленное выражение лица - “ты что, сейчас мне тут истерику закатишь?”, точно такое же, как Стив тренировал перед зеркалом, но Чин просто закатывает глаза и склоняется для поцелуя, сладкого и крепкого, как он сам.

~*~ Три недели спустя ~*~

\- Ребята, - Дэнни чуть не вбегает в офис. - У нас проблема. Коробки, полные коробки, позвольте заметить, моих зимних вещей пропали. Кто-то проник в мою квартиру.

\- Тебе надо лучше заботиться о безопасности, - замечает Стив, невинно складывая руки на груди.

\- Или тебе нужна квартира получше, - добавляет Коно, ничем не выдавая заговорщицкое подмигивание своего босса. 

Дэнни замирает на месте и пристально смотрит на Стива, словно акула, почуявшая кровь.

\- Что. Ты. Сделал. МакГарретт, - произносит он сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Стив пожимает плечами, но его довольную глупую улыбку же не спрячешь:

\- Ничего.

\- О, боже, - Чин давится своим утренним кофе и Коно пару раз крепко хлопает его по спине, чтобы он смог нормально вздохнуть. 

Но потом она не убирает руку и запускает пальцы под воротник очередной гавайской рубашки вырвиглазной расцветки, которая удивительным образом идёт Чину. Он возмущенно смотрит на неё, хотя и не ясно из-за чего. От ошеломительной догадки про Стива, Дэнни и Большие Чувства, или из-за того, что Коно поглаживает засос, который она этим утром оставила на его шее.

\- Я подумывала сдать свою квартиру, - вдруг объявляет Коно.

\- Да? - спрашивает Дэнни.

\- Да? - мрачно предостерегает её Стив.

\- Действительно, - произносит Чин и отклоняется назад к её руке, он улыбается ей и в этот момент Коно вспоминает, что в её семье имеется один очень хитрый ниндзя.


End file.
